Never Leave You
by Haren-sshi
Summary: Kris berjanji, ia akan selalu hidup dalam keabadiannya… Menunggu sang terkasih yang akan segera kembali ke pelukannya… KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read. Read and Review, please?


_**Never Leave You**_

_Story_ © Haren Sshi

Warn: _Shonen-Ai_ atau _Yaoi_ atau _Boys Love_ atau apapun deh, yang penting _Male_x_Male_.

_Disclaimer_:

EXO © SM. Entertainment

_Insipired By_:

Uragiri Wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru © Odagiri Hotaru

Hotarubi no Mori E © Yuki Midorikawa

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Pemuda itu terus saja berlari di kegelapan malam. Ia berlari tanpa peduli bahwa ranting tanaman yang ia lewati akan melukai lengannya. Ia tak memiliki jantung yang berdetak. Namun sebuah perasaan tak enak terus saja melingkupi hatinya kala malam semakin larut.

Matanya memicing tajam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas serangga-serangga berterbangan di dalam gelapnya hutan yang ia telusuri. Bahkan seandainya saja ada hewan buas yang menerkamnya, ia takkan memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Pemuda itu mendongak. Ia kini telah sampai pada sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sekali lihat saja tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah bangsawan. Perasaannya semakin berkelut tak nyaman.

Dalam sekali lompatan, ia kini berdiri di beranda kamar milik seseorang yang terletak di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Pintu yang menghubungkan antara beranda dan kamar tersebut tertutup rapat. Seolah-olah sang pemilik kamar tak mengijinkan seseorang untuk memasuki teritorinya. Namun, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya. Dalam sekali dorong, pintu tersebut terbuka.

Bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Angin yang berhembus kencang tak membuat pemuda tersebut bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang yang tertidur itu pun menghela nafas lega. Ia bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"Edi..."

Bagai mendengar sebuah alarm, pemuda yang sedang tertidur itupun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Bola mata dengan pupil berwarna merah menyala menampakkan keindahannya. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri itu pun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keindahan bola mata berwarna merah itu tengah menatapnya agak sayu, meskipun kegelapan kamar ini hanya diterangi oleh rembulan yang menyusup di balik tirai.

"Yi-Yifan?" Yifan mendekat saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya. "Ugh..." Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merintih. Membuat Yifan khawatir dan bergegas mendekati pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Edi, apa yang—" Perkataannya tercekat saat melihat sebuah tanda menghiasi leher indah milik pemuda pirang itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah menguasai dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu tanda apa itu. Sebaliknya, ia tahu betul tanda itu. Tanda terkutuk yang sangat dihindari oleh kaum bangsawan seperti dirinya. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Edison?"

Edison hanya tersenyum di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. Ia tetap bungkam. Meskipun mata tajam merah darah milik Yifan menatapnya sengit.

"Oh, kau tak mau mengatakannya, Huang Edison?" Yifan berkata ditengah geramannya. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan itu kini terlihat menakutkan.

Pemuda bernama Edison itupun tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau memandang wajah marah milik Yifan itu. Selama ini, wajah rupawan itu selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Tak pernah sekalipun wajah itu memandang marah kepadanya.

"Oh, aku tahu." Yifan tersenyum mengerikan. "Keluarga barumu... Mereka yang melakukannya, bukan?"

Edison terbelalak lebar. "Ti-tidak, Yifan. Mereka—"

"Jangan membela kaum rendahan seperti mereka di hadapanku." Geramnya. "Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" Tatapan Yifan menyiratkan kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. "Mereka tahu kau adalah makhluk yang sama denganku. Kau membutuhkan darah, dan mereka tak memberikanmu makanan sedikitpun. Kau adalah bangsawan, Edi, dan manusia rendahan seperti mereka malah memperlakukanmu seperti binatang." Tatapannya kini menyendu. "Bahkan kini mereka semakin menyiksamu dengan menyegel kekuatan vampirmu, Edi." Tangan berkulit pucat milik Yifan mengusap lembut pipi pucat Edison. "Dalam keadaan seperti inipun kau masih membela mereka? Apa yang sudah mereka racuni ke otakmu, Edi?"

Edison tersenyum lemah. "Mereka hanya manusia lemah, Yifan." Tangan Edison terangkat, menyentuh wajah rupawan milik Yifan. "Justru aku berterima kasih pada mereka yang dengan sukarela menampungku disaat aku kehilangan anggota keluarga yang terbantai."

Yifan memicing tak suka atas apa yang dikatakan Edison. Ia tahu betul apa motif manusia rendahan seperti keluarga baru Edison mengangkat Edison sebagai anggota keluarga barunya. Seandainya Edison tahu, bahwa yang membantai keluarganya adalah keluarga barunya sendiri dengan menyewa Pemburu Vampir profesional.

"Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada keluarga barumu ini, Edison."

Dengan begitu, Yifan pergi dari hadapan Edison. Menyisakan tatapan terkejut milik Edison yang terpaku atas kepergian Yifan.

"Tidak, Yifan." Edison mencoba bangkit dan menuruni ranjang yang di tempatinya. Tapi, kondisinya terlalu lemah sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Yifan, jangan. Kembali." Teriaknya lemah. Namun, Yifan tak memperdulikannya.

Edison bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma darah yang begitu pekat. Suara pekikan yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Beberapa suara barang pecah belah yang terhempas dan hancur berkeping-keping tak luput dari pendengarannya. Tanpa melihat pun Edison tahu betul apa yang dilakukan Yifan kepada keluarga barunya.

"Yifan..." air matanya meleleh, membasahi pipinya. Ia tak tahu untuk apa ia menangis. Entah untuk keluarga barunya yang meninggalkannya, atau rasa sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya, atau menangisi Yifan yang telah menodai tangannya sendiri.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar. Keheningan melanda rumah mewah itu. Sebaliknya, bau darah yang begitu menyengat menghampiri penciuman Edison. Keluarganya sudah lenyap. Yifan telah membantai semuanya.

Matanya tertutup. Namun, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya merintih atas rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Namun ia bisa merasakan saat sepasang tangan membelenggu tubuhnya dan mendekap erat tubuhnya di pelukannya.

"Apa kau merasa tersiksa?" Yifan berkata lirih. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" ucapnya saat melihat Edison yang terlihat lemah.

"Aku... Tak merasa... Apa-apa..."

Yifan pun menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk mnyesap darahnya sendiri tepat di nadinya. Menyesap darah sebanyak mungkin dan mengumpulkannya di mulut. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Edison. Ia biarkan cairan kental berwarna merah tersebut mengalir perlahan melalui tenggorokan Edison. Namun, reaksi Edison setelah meminum darah Yifan membuat Yifan terkejut.

Edison memuntahkan darah Yifan sembari mengernyit kesakitan. Edison merasa tenggorokkannya terbakar dan panas.

"Kenapa?" Yifan merasa sakit saat Edison memuntahkan darahnya, bukan meminumnya seperti selama ini dilakukannya. "Bukankah kau bilang darahku adalah kesukaanmu?"

Edison menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Yifan... Rasanya begitu berbeda... Uhukk..." Edison memegang lehernya sendiri. "Aku... Merasa tenggorokkanku terbakar. Aku tak bisa... Meminumnya..."

Airmata yang ditahan-tahan sedari tadi akhirnya tumpah. Bahkan saat ibu dan ayahnya mati di hadapannya dan berubah jadi debu pun, Yifan tak menampakkan air matanya. Namun, melihat sang terkasih begitu menderita, membuatnya tak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Edison... Edison... Edison..." Yifan merapalkan nama terkasih berulang kali. Berharap Edison bisa terbebas dari penderitaannya. Namun, Yifan sendiri tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi. Yifan semakin memeluk Edison erat. Takkan sedetikpun ia melepaskan Edison dari dekapannya.

Setelah keheningan beberapa menit, Yifan merasa ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya, yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Edison. "Dia... Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya..." Dan setelah itupun Yifan membawa pergi Edison dari rumah mewah itu. Tak lupa... Dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan... Yifan membakar habis rumah tersebut. Menghapus semua jejak atas apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap salah satu keluarga yang terpandang di masyarakat kala itu.

Hujan turun begitu lebat. Hawa yang begitu dingin menjadi bertambah dingin. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat salah satu pemuda yang tengah membaca buku di kursi kesayangannya itu menggigil. Hawa dingin seperti ini sudah terbiasa baginya. Bahkan ia pun sanggup bertelanjang dada di tengah padang salju.

Suara ketukan di pintu rumah sederhana miliknya membuat pandangan pemuda itu teralihkan. Ia tak pernah menerima tamu. Terkecuali...

"Apakah itu kau, Kris?" sang pemuda bertanya.

"Ya, Lay."

Pemuda bernama Lay itu pun bergegas meletakkan buku tebalnya dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Kris—nama panggilan Yifan—berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "Kris, ada ap—astaga, Edi?" Lay terkejut menemukan Edison di gendongan Kris dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Lay... Tolong... Selamatkan Edi..."

Lagi-lagi Lay terkejut. Pasalnya, Kris tak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya ataupun kepada orang lain dengan wajah yang begitu menyakitkan seperti itu. Sebaliknya, Kris yang selama ini ia kenal bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Masuklah Kris, baringkan ia di kasurku." Lay menyingkar tubuhnya untuk membiarkan sahabatnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kris pun meletakkan tubuh tak berdaya Edison di kasur milik Lay. Lay segera mendekatinya, mengusap rambut pirang Edison yang basah kuyup. "Aku akan memeriksanya."

"Lay." Lay memandang Kris yang memanggilnya memanggilnya. Namun Kris hanya diam. Sebaliknya, tangannya terjulur ke arah Edison. Ia memegang rahang Edison dan menolehkan kepala Edison ke kanan, agar Lay bisa melihat tanda terkutuk di leher kiri Edison.

Lay terbelalak. "Kris... Ini..."

"Lakukan sesuatu Lay. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar Edi bisa terbebas dari segel terkutuk ini." Kris merendahkan dirinya. Demi Edison, Kris rela membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Lay terdiam saat memandang Kris yang begitu rapuh saat ini. Ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di dahi Edison sembari memejamkan matanya. Sebuah cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan milik Lay. Namun perlahan-lahan, cahaya yang berwarna kuning kehijauan tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Kau tau, Kris?" Lay kembali menatap Kris. "Ini bukanlah kuasaku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Segel ini... Tak bisa dihilangkan. Kecuali kakekku sendiri. Tapi, kau tahu bahwa kakekku dibunuh tepat setelah dia mengetahui cara menghilangkan segel tersebut berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu." Lay menatap Edison sendu yang sedang merintih kesakitan. "Dia tampak begitu menderita."

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak sanggup melihat sang terkasih dalam kondisi yang begitu menderita. Apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Lay yang membuat dirinya semakin frustasi.

Kris berjalan menjauhi kedua pemuda itu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menahan airmata yang hendak kembali jatuh. Kris bingung, kepada siapa lagi ia harus minta tolong. Lay adalah vampir yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Selain Lay, ia tak tahu siapa lagi yang memiliki kekuatan seperti pemuda itu.

Lay menatap miris kepada Kris yang tampak begitu terpukul dan frustasi. Ia ingin menolong, namun ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Lay menggenggam tangan Edison. Tangan itu begitu dingin. Lay tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya ini.

Lay bukanlah seorang bangsawan. Ia hanyalah vampir kelas menengah yang tinggal bersama kakeknya. Namun, setelah sang kakek telah tiada, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Tapi cukup beruntung, memiliki dua orang pemuda keturunan bangsawan di sisinya. Terlebih Edison, pemuda itulah yang pertama kali mengajak dirinya untuk berteman. Bahkan pemuda itu juga yang mengajarkan dirinya agar tak membenci manusia. Sepasang warna matanya begitu berbeda dengan Kris dan Edison, namun itu tak membuat keduanya meninggalkan dirinya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi...

Lay merasa bersalah pada Edison. Perlahan-lahan... Ia menyukai kekasih Edison itu. Namun Lay tahu, bahwa Kris tak mungkin membalas perasaannya karena tatapan pemuda itu hanya untuk Edison seorang.

Lay mengusap airmata yang menetes di wajahnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Kris, aku punya satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya."

Perkataan Lay membuat Kris berbalik dan menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi apakah kau bisa—" Lay menatap Edison, "—menunggu lebih lama untuk bisa bersamanya?"

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mendekati Lay dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ya. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal segel yang tertanam di tubuh Edi menghilang."

Lay membiarkan Kris menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Tapi kalau aku gagal..."

Kris menunggu kelanjutan atas perkataan Lay. Namun, pemuda itu tak melanjutkannya. "Apa. Lay?"

Lay memutuskan pandangan keduanya dan menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Kris. "Tak ada, Kris." Lay tersenyum.

'Kalau aku gagal, maka aku akan mati... Begitu juga Edison...'

Lay menatap Edison yang terus saja merintih sedari tadi. Lay tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya Edison atas segel itu ketika ia memeriksanya tadi. "Bisakah kau menjauh dari kami, Kris?"

Meskipun sedikit tak rela, Kris mengangguk dan menjauh dari keduanya.

Lay menutup matanya. Memusatkan konsentrasinya dan menghilangkan semua segala kegelisahannya. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana cara melakukannya setelah ia mempelajari kekuatan itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia tak yakin bahwa ini bisa berhasil, namun ia harus melakukannya.

Sebuah cahaya kuning kehijauan mulai berpendar di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk Lay menempel di kening Edison. Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah muncul di ujung kedua jari tersebut, membuat tubuh Edison perlahan-lahan ikut memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah.

Kris seakan takjup dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Lay. Kekuatannya begitu luar biasa. Jarang sekali ada vampir yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti Lay. Kris seakan tak berkedip menyaksikan bagaimana Lay menggunakan kekuatannya untuk Edison.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Cahaya yang berpendar di sekitar tubuh kedua pemuda tersebut akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dan ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang, Lay tampak terengah-engah. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas panjang, namun itu tak cukup membantu. Walau bagaimanapun, ia mengeluarkan seluruh energinya.

Kedua mata Edison perlahan-lahan membuka. Menampakkan kedua pupil merahnya yang menyala, sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah keturunan bangsawan murni. "L-Lay—"

"Ssttt... Edi." Lay memeluk Edison. Prosesinya belumlah selesai. Lay menangis dalam diam dalam pelukan Edison. Ia tak sanggup melakukan prosesi yang terakhir. Edison hanya diam saja, membiarkan Lay menangis dalam pelukannya. "Edi, kumohon maafkan aku. Setelah aku melakukan ini, kau boleh membenciku." ucapnya sembari terisak diam. "Kau harus menunggu lebih lama agar bisa bersama Kris."

Edison mengangguk kecil. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat.

Mata Kris terbelalak lebar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata orange milik Lay berpendar terang. Terlebih saat tangan kanan Lay menembus dada milik Edison dan menggenggam jantungnya yang tembus hingga ke punggung Edison.

Lay terisak. "Maafkan aku, Edi. Maafkan aku." Lay berulang kali merapalkan kalimat permintaan maafnya.

Edison tersenyum. "Aku—uhukk... Percaya padamu." Tatapan Edison beralih kepada Kris. "Yifan..."

Dan saat Lay menghancurkan jantung Edison, mata Edison tertutup rapat dan terkulai dalam pelukan Lay.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris menarik Lay dan melemparkannya ke dinding hingga dinding tersebut retak terhantam tubuh Lay. Lay terbatuk darah. Kris sangat marah padanya, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya yang bersinar terang. Kris beralih dan memegang pundak Edison. "Edi, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Edison tetap diam. Namun perlahan-lahan tubuh Edison berubah menjadi butiran debu. Kris terperangah saat perlahan-lahan Edison menghilang dari dekapannya. Edison telah tiada.

Kris menoleh dan menatap Lay tajam. Lay tampak begitu kepayahan. Bahkan berdiri saja ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Kris menggeram. Dengan cepat ia menarik kerah Lay kuat dan mendekat kepadanya. "Lay, kau—"

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu untuk menunggu, Kris." Potong Lay cepat. Ia kembali terbatuk dan terengah-engah. Hingga akhirnya Lay tak kuat menahannya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kris tak peduli dengan kondisi Lay yang begitu tak berdaya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, bersiap untuk menghabisi Lay begitu saja dengan kukunya yang tajam. Ia tak peduli bahwa Lay adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah, Lay sudah membunuh sang terkasih.

Namun, mata merah darah itu memicing tajam kala suatu benda berkilau berwarna merah berada di genggaman tangan Lay. Kris menjatuhkan Lay begitu saja dan mengambil batu berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Lay. Seketika itu juga Kris tersadar.

Lay benar, ia harus menunggu.

Kris menggenggam erat batu berwarna merah yang begitu berkilau itu. Seberapapun lamanya ia menunggu, ia akan melakukannya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Lay. Seketika ia merasa bersalah karena sempat berniat untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Lay…" Kris mengusap wajah Lay. "Terima kasih…"

Hujan telah berhenti. Meninggalkan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Kris berjanji, ia akan selalu hidup dalam keabadiannya…

Menunggu sang terkasih yang akan segera kembali ke pelukannya…

…

**TBC**

…

Well, done! Setelah hampir dua tahun nga ngetik dan bikin fanfic lagi, akhirnya terselesaikan juga :3

Maaf untuk bahasa yang kaku, Haren butuh pemanasan :3

Ada yang mau bertanya tentang fanfic ini? Boleh, silahkan tuangkan di review. Haren bakal jawab di chapter depan.

Dan… maaf untuk fanfic KyuMin yang belum terselesaikan. Haren pengen banget namatin fanficnya. Tapi… semua KyuMin shipper juga tau gimana beratnya situasi sekarang ini. Haren nga dapet feelnya lagi. Bahkan, Haren pernah bikin status dif b bahwa Haren bakalan bikin fic KyuMin special buat Sungmin yang nikah. Tapi… rasanya berat banget nyeleseinnya. I'm so sorry, guys. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakal Haren publish dan juga update fanfic KyuMin yang lainnya.

Haren bukan EXO-L, tapi Haren fujoshi yang seneng banget liat hint BL sana sini. Dan tahun 2014 kemaren, terlalu banyak hal yang bikin Haren sakit hati sebagai fujoshi yang punya banyak kesenangan sama pair sana-sini. Salah satunya adalah ya KrisTao ini dan jangan lupa KyuMin. Ya sudahlah…

Well guys, kalau pengen fic ini lanjut, kasih review yang banyak ya~

Tapi Haren nga janji cepat, tapi Haren usahakan untuk tetap update.

Sankyuu~

Note: Nga ada KrisLay! Cuma ada KrisTao! Haren nga suka ada orang ketiga :3


End file.
